Secrets and Pretenses
by happy08
Summary: For AVK: Sumire never thought of it. Koko didn't tell. Anna came and Wakako found out.


Secrets and Pretenses

Dedicated to: _Cherry Blossoms(Pauline?! Ha, I am so shocked- as if!I figured that out already!:p)_, I hope you'll like it though I know you won't. God bless you, fellow Amici.

Disclaimer: Me? Own? You must be kidding.

Note: Even this plot didn't come from my mind. I got this from _Detective Conan. :( _Anyhow, I hope you'll like it. I still did my best.

* * *

"Hey Sumire!" Wakako said that for the nth time, to the girl who was sprawled on the floor beside her. "C'mon do it for your _boyfriend_." She added teasingly as a grin began to spread on her face.

"That stupid clown is _not_ my boyfriend." Sumire pointed out directly. "How dare he leave for America and ask me to clean his house! What does he thinks I am, a maid?"

_Oh great. _Wakako sarcastically thought to herself. _ She's so stubborn! _Wakako also thought for a moment how to make this unbelievably stubborn girl agree. ". . . Hey, maybe you'll find something there."

"What? Gold?" Sumire sneered in a sarcastic tone. "He can't even hire a _real_ cleaner. And why are _you _so keen on making me clean his house?"

"No, I mean, like something interesting like baby pictures or even secret letters—love letters! That's why we're going there." The moment Wakako saw Sumire close her mouth, her lips firmly shut together, she knew she had hit it. _Thank goodness! _She thought with a smile on her face, _You owe me big time Kokoro Yome._

"And besides, you should know better why there isn't any maid or cleaner at his house."

**...**

"_Please Wakako?" Koko pleaded over the phone._

"_No way in hell that girl would agree!" Wakako exclaimed at the thought._

"_She will! If you'll talk to her, maybe even annoy her."_

"_Do you want me to die?"_

"_Ye—I mean no! Of course not!"_

"_Why are you making me do this?"_

"_Because I need your help, please I _really_ need your help." He paused for a moment, before he continued, explaining, "My parents are coming home with me from the US and if they see their once upon a beautiful house is now a wreck, they'll kill me!"_

"_I know they won't do that."_

"_Fine, I was exaggerating. But still! There will be a punishment either way, and it'll have something to do with my money, I know it! And I still am in debt!"_

_Wakako sneered, "As if you're gonna pay them."_

"_What?"_

"_Oh nothing. Then why don't you ask Sumire yourself?"_

"_Of course I asked her, and what do you think her answer was? That's why I'm asking you." _

"_Fine."_

"_Thanks. I'm counting on you both."_

**...**

"Fine. I agree, but _not _because I want to find something interesting, but because you're being annoying and I know you won't shut up till I say yes." Sumire replied indignantly.

"Whatever." Wakako, who was now smiling widely, answered, and in a matter of minutes, she was pulling Sumire out of the door, to get her to Koko's.

**...**

It only took them five minutes to walk from her house to Koko's place. When they arrived, the girls saw a huge house. It conveyed the message that the people who inhabited this house were extremely wealthy.

"Whoa. I didn't know Yome was _that_ rich." Said Wakako, her eyes wide with awe.

Sumire immediately slapped Wakako's back and snapped, "Stop drooling."

"So how do we get in?"

"Keys, of course."

"Keys? Ahehehe… I didn't know we need it." Wakako answered sheepishly.

"Ugh, jeez. You don't use keys in your house? We should just head back home, C'm-"

"No we're not going back. We just got here." Wakako finished, as she grabbed Sumire's wrist while she scanned the area. "Aha!" she exclaimed once her eyes found something useful, "Let's just climb the tree over there and jump the wall!"

"And let these people think we're robbers?" Sumire rolled her eyes at her friend's silliness. She sighed before she said, "There's a secret passage here."

"How do you know that? Were you tr—"

"Stop thinking crazy things." Sumire bit out before Wakako could say something dirty. "It's because we were childhood chums."

"Oh yeah … so you used to come here often?" Wakako ventured grinning at her friend.

"Yeah."

The duo finally managed to enter the house, to see the enormous living room, chandeliers hanging high upon the ceiling with—

"Woah!" Wakako exclaimed, gawking yet again, before she felt Sumire's glare burn her back, and said, "Okay, okay I'll stop drooling."

"Let's get this done." Sumire said impatiently.

They started cleaning Koko's room. They arranged the bed, the chairs, his clothes, and went to his stuff. Sumire suddenly remembered their childhood memories and began talking to Wakako about it for fifteen minutes.

"And yeah, we played dress-up games too, he even wore a gown and pretended to be a princess, I even put make-up in his face and--"

"Um, Sumire?"

Sumire turned her back to Wakako and realized what she did, "What? Oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away." Chagrin overwhelmed her as she caught herself talking non-stop.

"No. It's your face!" Wakako pointed her index finger at Sumire's face.

"Why? Is there an insect? Get it off! Get it off!"

"No! You're blushing!" Said Wakako as she burst into laughter.

"What?"

Wakako was trying to hold back her laughter, "Your face is _soo_ red!" said she with a tauntingly voice and continued to laugh.

"What the --?" Sumire looked at the mirror with shock, "Oh it's because of the heat and all!" she quickly stuttered with her excuse.

"Oh, you like Koko, do you?"

"Shut up! Who would like that goofy schmuck?"

"AHAHAHA! You like Yome!"

"Let's clean downstairs." Sumire grumbled changing the topic while Wakako was still laughing hysterically.

**...**

Upon arriving downstairs, Wakako's laugh faded with a chuckle. "So is Natsume really your first love or is it actually _Koko_?"

Hearing those words, Sumire was startled for a moment before she answered, "O-of course Natsume!"

"Hm, you sure? Why do I have a feeling that he's not?" Wakako said with a mischievous tone. "Come to think of it, have you ever thought whose Koko's first love is?"

Once again, Wakako had struck the bull's eye.

"No. Why would I think of that, it'll be a waste of time." Sumire said nonchalantly as she swept the floor. "This talk is gibberish."

***Ding-dong!***

Instantly both of their eyes focused on the door. "Maybe that is Koko's parents!" Wakako said excitedly while shrugging Sumire.

Sumire shocked with Wakako's anticipation, frantically searches for a place to hide. "What?! They can't see us here!"

"Oh no you don't! You got to greet you future _in-laws_!" Wakako said pulling Sumire from her hidey-hole with a smug on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sumire asked her but Wakako abruptly opened the door.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Yome." Wakako and Sumire greeted in unison while they bowed graciously showing respect.

The person who was greeted was confused with the two girls, answered with an obscure sugary voice, "Huh?"

Sumire blinked. Wakako frowned. And together, they raised their heads up, only for their jaws to both drop and their eyes to widen, "Anna?"

Anna's eyes showed relief upon seeing the two girls and answered while giggling, "Oh it's you, guys!You guys scared me!" Anna proceeded by taking a look at her two former classmates, who looked rather scruffy compared to their usual appearances. "What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"We doing Koko some favors—cleaning this place he calls house." Sumire answered nonchalantly pointing at the house full of dust and cobwebs and changing her focus to Anna who was scanning the house with a questioning look, "and yourself?"

Anna, startled with Sumire's question, responded after a second, "I was planning to invite him to our Cooking Club party. He's been a good judge with our cooking's ever since." Seeing that Koko wasn't at the front door with the others she glanced from their backs and asked, "Is he here?"

"Nope. He went to America for a while. Want to come in?" Wakako asked with a smile and stepped aside allowing Anna to enter. "Hope you don't mind helping us."

"Sure." Anna replied avidly and immediately took the broom and the rag. "I don't have anything much to do anyways."

"Sorry Anna, for getting you to clean this too."

"No worries. Too bad Yome can't come." She shrugged before she sighed, "I see, he's forgotten about it."

Sumire's concerned arouse upon hearing the topic and ventured, "About what?"

Startled by Sumire's immediate question, Anna answered in a rather bashful way, "Oh, his confession to me three years ago. I guess time can really change one's feeling, first love that is."

"You're Koko's FIRST LOVE?" both Sumire and Wakako exclaimed, shocked with the gossip.

Anna just nodded and asked, "Why don't you two go with me? Besides Yome isn't here."

"Go away." Sumire muttered darkly as Wakako nudged her and answered, "Um, sure!"

"What?" Sumire fiercely whispered to Wakako who only replied, "It'll be fun!"

"Great! So I'll meet you at five at our restaurant." Anna smiled. "See you!"

"Yeah, see you!" Wakako said in reply as she waves her hand to Anna.

Sumire on the spur of the moment closed the front door and asked in an unenthusiastic way, "What in the world happened in your mind to make you agree?"

Wakako looked up on Sumire's angry face and brushed off her question by answering, "Nothing. Let's finish this up so we can get ready." She smiled widely while Sumire sighed in defeat.

**...**

"Welcome Usami and Shouda!" Anna cordially greeted. "Guys, this is Wakako Usami and Sumire Shouda, they were my former classmates." She said. "And these are my fellow members." She remarked as she pointed the people who were sitting.

While they were giving introduction, someone asked, "Hey, Anna! How 'bout giving us some of your fantastic blueberry pie?"

"Sure. Sumire, want to help?"

"I'm fi—" seeing that Wakako was glaring Sumire agreed.

Anna handed the instructions toward Sumire and asked, "You want to cook?"

_Does this girl really want to let everyone know I suck at cooking? _Sumire thought to herself. "No, I'll just watch."

"I'll teach you." Anna persisted upon the thought as she arranges the ingredients and materials needed.

_Gosh, this girl is stubborn. _She thought again. "Um, sure?" Sumire answered uncertainly took hold of the paper and started to do the first step.

"Did you know that this is Koko's favorite food?" Anna asked with a casual tone while helping Sumire with the pie.

Shocked, Sumire remained silent and continued to mix the ingredients.

**...**

"Everyone, I'm terribly sorry but I insisted that Sumire will cook, is that okay?"

"Let's see." Someone answered.

As the pie was served at the table, someone offensively exclaimed, "Oh my --! What in the world is this?"

"It's black." Another one said bluntly.

_Great. Now I humiliated myself to everyone. _Sumire mentally cursed herself for allowing her to be fooled.

"Could you all stop complaining and just try it?" Anna said loudly ceasing the noise.

_Is she gonna humiliate me further?!_

"Hey, it's actually good!" Someone mentioned out loud, soon everyone started picking a slice and ate it. After some bite, they started complimenting Sumire's cooking, "Once you eat it, you'll forget its appearance!"

"Thanks." Sumire responded, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult, as she watched the people eating her pie with satisfaction.

"Hey Sumire." Wakako called and smirked at her best friend. "Never knew you were fine with cooking."

"Whatever."

Sumire sat at a single chair and began to think deep and suddenly said to Wakako, "Did you know it was Koko's favorite?" Said Sumire who was still facing the ground.

"Oh, I see what you're thinking." Said Wakako with a jeering tone while pointing her index finger at her face. "You think Anna is better than you while you suck, right? No point of denying, it's written all over your face."

"Sheesh. Good job, mind-reader." Sumire sardonically said. "No need to rub it on my face."

"Don't worry; I think you're more suited." Wakako whispered to Sumire's ear and made a smug smile upon seeing her reaction.

**...**

"Guys! I'll go home with you." Anna said with an angelic smile.

"Sure."

"I got to tell you something I hope you won't hate me after this but what I said…all of them were made-up stories."

"What?"

"Well, I was giving some blueberry pies to everyone three years ago and they said it was good but Koko said _"these tastes like crap."_

"He just has a weird sense of taste." Sumire answered assuring Anna while laughing.

"Nope." Anna interjected. " I asked everyone to tell me honestly if it was good, they said they were just being polite and was shy to tell me the truth."

"You suck at cooking before?" Wakako asked.

Anna just gave her a look and continued, "And soon I started to cook it everyday until he's satisfied with it. Not long, I fell in love with him."

"You were in love with that weirdo?" Sumire asked.

'As if you aren't." Wakako scoffed at Sumire.

"Yeah and actually, I was the one who confessed to him not vice versa but I was rejected."

"REJECTED?" Both heads turned to Anna with surprised looks.

"And you know what, Shouda? I was being mean to you a while ago." Anna continued with a teasing face. "You've succeeded at your first try when I was even giving you wrong procedures!"

"You did what?! Why?"

"Do I really have to point it all out to you?" Anna sighed and was uncomfortable of Sumire becoming dense. "After I confessed to him, he said shyly but with an ascertained voice, _"I'm really sorry Umenomiya, but I already liked someone ever since we were kids. She's strong and a bit tempered and rude to some others may think but actually she is a soft-hearted girl. She's kinda weird- in a good way." _So who do you think?" Anna asked indirectly but was hoping Sumire got it.

"Really he said that? Hm, who could that be?" Wakako said trying to state the obvious but saw Sumire in deep thought as if not knowing any clue of it.

_Ugh, Sumire's becoming like Mikan. Awesome. _

"Bye guys! Oh keep my pretense as a secret, okay?" Anna said as she winked and bid farewell.

"That Koko hasn't told me a single thing! I can't wait until that schmuck arrives!"

_Oh puh-lease. _Wakako thought annoyingly.

* * *

Credits to my _g_iggly friend out there who edited this once horrible writing but now, I guess its fine because she did some _major_ editing. Haha! Thank you very much!

This is my first time writing so, I know its no excuse, but forgive the boring-ness and unoriginality of my ever first story.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

Evette: I know, I know. Not impressing, especially you know the story already because you're reading the manga and I feel _stupid_, I even followed Shinichi's line. Sorry to disappoint you but at least, right? I hope you enjoyed the KokoSumire version.(I wrote this way before you told me to impress you, so I didn't plan to disappoint you on the first place.)Forgive me!

Ever wondered why I wrote a fic?Its for Amicus's Valentine Kringle!So for Filipino GAFFN authors out there, visit Amicus!:) created by: Hilaire, bold brunette and windlady


End file.
